a day to remember
by chloereidishere
Summary: The third instalment in the thrilling "rim" saga. Rated T for discrete sexual references and language. Also T for terribly funny.


**For The Midnight Club**

**You asked for it and here it is. A thrilling third installment to the Rim Saga**

**you guys are the light of my life, all of you.**

**and for those of you that are new here: ship some rim, goddammit!**

* * *

Jim Beckett stared at his reflection in the mirror. White looked good on him. It was a little loose around the hips and chest but it was perfect. It glittered in the dimming light and it would put everyone else to shame. The cool breeze of the AC tickled his bare feet and exposed ankles. He ran his fingers through his ever thinning hair and closed his eyes.

"I can do this." he breathed.

"Yes, you can."

His eyes shot open and behind him he saw her.

"Katie!" he twirled around, the skirt floating up as he did so, to hug her, "You made it! I didn't think you would come. We haven't spoken since-"

"I know, Dad and I'm sorry. But, wow, you look... beautiful." she whispered.  
"So do you, Katie, so do you."

Kate looked at her father and never had she seen the man so happy, not since her mother was alive. His eyes were bright with hope and joy and wet with tears. She put her hand to his face and wiped away a single tear that rolled down his cheek.

"Don't cry, Dad. You'll ruin your make up." She laughed.

Jim laughed too. The sound of their laughter lifted them up, like hot air balloons on a summer's day. This day couldn't be any more perfect.

Jim Beckett hadn't loved anyone the way he loved Rick, not since Kate's mother. He didn't know he could love anyone else like that either. Rick made him feel things that he'd never felt before. Being with a man was exhilarating, unlike anything else. He felt his heart leap every time someone mentioned "Castle". The urge to kiss him and hold him and love him was untameable and had been since the day they met.

"I'll meet you downstairs, Dad. I'll walk you down the aisle." said Kate, patting his shoulder as she backed out of the room.

Ten minutes 'til go time. Jim fixed his dress. Only Kate could wear this better, he thought. He grabbed his heels and sat on the edge of the bed, fastening the straps every so carefully, adding the finishing touch to his look.

* * *

Rick fiddled with his tie as he faced the altar. _I am so not ready for this_, he thought. He could feel beads of sweat making themselves known on his forehead. He turned around to see his beautiful daughter and mother sat in the front row. Behind them were Ryan and Espo with Jenny and Lanie and behind them..._ no it couldn't be_.

Rick turned back around and stared at the altar. _Nope, this is not happening, it can't be._ He turned around again. It was her. Kate Beckett. The woman he left, the woman who's father he proposed to in front of her very eyes. This is actually happening. Her face was calm, as if indifferent to the situation but her eyes were still sad. Just as sad as they were the night he left. Her eyes were darker and no longer held the spark he saw when they were together. He shoved his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes. His breathing slowed and the sounds around him were turning to nothing.

The hustle and bustle of eager guests and nervous bridesmaids faded out into a quiet hum. Fading out into silence, his mind emptied. _Relax, Rick_. It's not that he hadn't been married before. He had. He's married a woman, or two. Even considered a third. But never before had he married a man. Never had he had to marry a man that just so happened to be his ex-girlfriend's father. Scratching at the back of his mind was the faint bass of the cello hitting D. It was starting. Here he came. Pachelbel's Canon started to play. In come the violins. _Open your eyes, Rick_. He could hear the quiet gasps and feel the silent awe of the guests. He opened his eyes.

* * *

He stood up. His thin legs struggling to keep him up. Nerves hit him: his muscles felt weak and his head light.

Jim Beckett was getting married for the second time in his life but it felt like the first. Richard Castle completed him. Rick filled Jim in more ways than one.  
They were made for each other. Their bodies moulded together so perfectly; their souls latched onto one another so tightly. Jim was convinced that this dance would never end. The sparkle in Rick's eye when he asked Jim to marry him was more than enough clarification. Jim knew their love was pure and true despite its origin. Born through an adulterous encounter but blossomed into a heavenly world of promise and passion, this love was real.

Jim collected his cool and took one last look in the mirror. Kate was right, he did look beautiful. He felt beautiful. But he couldn't help but think that this should have been Kate. It should have been Kate marrying Rick.

But Mr Beckett felt so right about this. His heart fluttered and cheeks flushed red at the mere mention of a castle or anything that rhymed with "Rick".

Jim stood at his door and took a deep breath. He walked out and down the hallway. He could see his wedding planner give a thumbs up to the band and he felt the vibrations of the amplified sound of the cello travel through him. Kate stood at the of aisle, waiting for him. She shot him a tearful smile. Was she happy for him or was she upset? Who cares, he was getting married. He just want to get down that aisle and see his almost husband's beautiful face.

They took the first step warily down the aisle. Familiar faces beamed at him and their quiet voices floated around the room. The occasional gasp from a guest felt like the jab of a needle. Did he look as beautiful as he felt to them? Did he have toilet paper stuck to his shoe? Or maybe they just weren't expecting him to look so wonderful?

Time was slow and fast the same time. Kate's sweaty palm seem to rest on his forearm for hours but it was only a few seconds before he reached Rick at the alter. It was a strange feeling.

The music stopped. Kate had let go of his arm, the sweat from her clammy hands still residual on his skin. The officiant spoke.

"We are gathered here today to witness..."

The voice trailed on. Jim's hearing was only tuned into Rick's voice and keywords that would cue his vows and the kiss to seal them. What Jim had prepared was nothing special but he could tell that Castle words would blow the minds of everyone in the room. And the mind of their guests were not the only things getting blown that day.

Jim said his vows. He stuttered his words, tripping over every other one. His nerves had gotten the better of him but Rick was cool, calm and collected. And as ruggedly handsome as ever. It was a miracle he hadn't just left Beckett at the altar because he was such an embarrassment to his majestic demeanour.

* * *

_Oh god, Jim baby you really fucked that one up_

Richard had been trying not to laugh at the nervous puppy that was about to become his husband. Jim's words were sweet but Rick knew his were sweeter.

"Beckett," boomed Castle's voice, bouncing off the walls of the hall. "Jim Beckett."

Rick couldn't help but noticed Kate's eyes shift from the floor to him and then back down again. Awkward.

"Jim Beckett: the man that made me love again. My sun and my stars. My muse. The man with whom my dance shall never, ever end. The extraordinary JB." Rick paused for dramatic effect and then look straight into Jim's soul with his piercing blue eyes.

"Beckett, I promise to love and to cherish you. I promise to hold you dear when you need me the most and I promise take a step back when you need me to. I, Richard Castle, wish to spend an eternity with you. Starting from the day we met, to our nights in sleazy motels rooms and to this very moment, I have loved you. And will continue to love you. Everything I have ever done, every mistake I have ever made, has lead up to this moment with you and I wouldn't change a thing. All the songs make sense now. And every time we touch it is electrifying. I love you, Jim Beckett and I would love nothing more than to make you my husband."

A sob from the audience echoed around the hall. _Oh, Mother._

Jim's eyes glistened and he smiled.

"You may now kiss each other."

Rick pulled Beckett's face to his and their parted lips moulded together and their foreheads rested on one another.

* * *

The guests clapped and cheered. Congratulations from their friends and family become repetitive.

The couple stood outside and posted for a photo. Jim squeezed his eyes shut tight as he through the bouquet.

The flower fell through the air and landed in the arms of Jim's daughter who looked flustered and embarrassed but laughed it off.

The rest of the day was blur, so many photos and smiles and the same conversation over and over again.

Jim received compliments on his dress and how well it fit him and how beautiful he looked. Rick received praise on his vows and smiled and laughed, bragging about how it came to him the night before in the shower.

Everything was words and pictures until the reception. There was a little bit of alcohol in everyone. It was fun and it was exciting and then it came time for their first dance.

Jim now wore a suit and Rick wore one too, less formal than the one for the actual service.

The couple stepped up to the dance floor. Rick's arms slid around Jim's waist and Jim's did the same. The lights dimmed and then a spotlight was on them. They stared deep into each other's eyes and swayed to their song. They leaned into each other, Jim's head resting on Rick's shoulder.

"Oh, you're in my veins." Rick sang ever so quietly into Jim's ear.

As the song ended, their lips met and the lights were back on. Now everyone was on the dance floor. Except Kate. She sat at the bar alone, swirling the straw, playing with the ice in her other wise empty glass. She looked to the couple on the dance floor, surrounded by people and Rick caught her eye. He was about to go and talk to her and thank her for coming but she quickly thanked the bartender and scurried off to the cloakroom to get her coat.

"I'll be back in a second." Rick shouted over the loud music.

He almost ran to the cloakroom in the hopes of catching her but she was already out the doors by the time he had turned the corner.

He took his phone out of his pocket and texted her "thank u 4 comin" before forgetting about it and when back to enjoy a wonderful evening with the rest of his friends and family.

**A/N: honestly, the "rim saga" is the best joke I have ever told and I cry with laugher whenever someone takes it seriously. if I did ship rim for realsies, it would be because I wanted KB all to myself**


End file.
